Weapons
__TOC__shooting/moving over Crates. Shooting tanks will help the player gain EXP, decrease enemy health, and/or increase the player's/team's points. However, shooting allies/self will damage the tanks and/or make them lose points. #atleastimnottewity Each weapon has a variety of effects and patterns, which, while they are not explained in advance, are hinted in the weapon's name. All weapons have a predetermined damage, too, which can be increased by dealing a lot of damage with it, increasing the weapon's level. While most weapons can only be permanently unlocked by buying Weapon Packs or Deluxe membership, there are some weapons which the player gets for free, and some can be unlocked at certain player levels. Also, Supplies or Crates can give the player weapons which they didn't unlock yet. Weapons list There are 239 weapons in ShellShock Live 2 (as of September 2015). Below is the complete list of weapons, categorized by method of unlocking. Unlocked for free *Shot *One-Bounce *Three-Ball *Pepper *Splitter *Breaker *Tunneler *RapidFire *Palm *Sniper *Rain *Grenade *Flame *Digger *Twinkler *Earthquake *Builder *Area Strike *Stone *Flower *Roller *Hover-Ball *Fountain *Air Strike *Bulger *Horizon *Stream *Jumper *Blaze Unlocked at levels *Level 2: Back-Roller *Level 3: Double-Splitter *Level 4: Boomerang *Level 5: Three-Bounce *Level 6: Five-Ball *Level 7: Sprouter *Level 8: Bounsplode *Level 9: [[Double-Breaker|Double-'B'reaker]] *Level 10: Molehill *Level 11: Creek *Level 12: Massive Shot *Level 13: Mega-Quake *Level 14: Sparkler *Level 15: Shotgun *Level 16: Cactus *Level 17: Fireworks *Level 18: Helicopter Strike *Level 19: Moles *Level 20: Heavy Roller *Level 21: Crazyballs *Level 22: MegaTunneler *Level 23: Pinata *Level 24: Sticky Bomb *Level 25: Salt and Pepper *Level 26: Heavy Back-Roller *Level 27: Multi-Nade *Level 28: Five-Bounce *Level 29: Napalm *Level 30: Asteroids *Level 31: Wall *Level 32: Dead Weight *Level 33: Big Bulger *Level 34: 2012 *Level 35: Sub-Sniper *Level 36: X Attack *Level 37: Double Palm *Level 38: Cautus Strike *Level 39: Dual-Roller *Level 40: Inferno *Level 41: Mega-Digger *Level 42: Asteroid Storm *Level 43: Heavy Hover-Ball *Level 44: BFG-9000 *Level 45: Crackler *Level 46: Eleven-Ball *Level 47: Shooting Star *Level 48: Grand Finale *Level 49: Fireball *Level 50: Nuke Unlocked by Prestiging *Prestige 1: FireStorm * *Prestige 2: Tsunami *Prestige 3: MegaNuke *Prestige 4: Pyrotechnics *Prestige 5: Excavation *Prestige 6: Python *Prestige 7: Thunderstorm *Prestige 8: SuperSniper *Prestige 9: BreakerMadness *Prestige 10: Galaxy Deluxe Weapons *Burst-Fire *Artillery *Super-Splitter *Super-Breaker *Magnets *River *Ghost Bomb *O Attack *Sinkhole *Flying V *Chicken-Fling *Bounder *Blossom *Flattener *BigBoomerang *Sprinker *Groller *Back-Groller *StarFire *MegaBuilder Retro Weapon Pack 1 *Cat *Double-Bounsplode *AC-130 *Floaters *Slammer *DJ Bomb *Tricky Box *Cockscrew *Crazy-Nade *Lightning *Counter *Spligger *Instant Replay *Gravsters *Needler *Minions *Tri-Nade *Bullseye *Chunker *Satellite Retro Weapon Pack 2 *Holy Grenade *Sticky Trio *Driller *Wobbler *Hexagon *EE Bomb *Rainbow *Proximty Shot *FastFoward *Gatling Gun *Mini-Tank *Moon Ball *Phantom *Kittens *Wlid One *Magic Shower *Plasma Greande *Throwing Star *Laser Weapon Pack 1 *Chopper *Mac-And-Cheese *BreakerChain *Fiesta *Hail *Fortress *Skipper *Penetrator *Snowball *SuperCat Weapon Pack 2 *Volcano *Torpedos *Blob *SplitterChain *Chancer *Payload *Waterworks *Snowstorm *Triple-Jumper *Yin Yang Weapon Pack 3 *Mad Birds *Spaghetti *Bounstrike *Sticky Rain *Seagull *Bouquet *MiniNades *Ghostlets *LightStrike *Hoppers Weapon Pack 4 *Mini-Turret *Tunnel Strike *Sunburst *Beacon *Bowler *Zits *Pinger *Spreader *Funnel *Cats and Dogs Weapon Pack 5 *SmartSnipe *Crazy Cluster *Strobie *CandyCorn *HellFire *Goofball *Popcorn *Dead Riser *Blunderbuss *TurretMob Weapon Pack 6 * Grenade Storm * Mine Layer * Rampage * MegaRainbow * Attractoids * Spiker * ShockShell * Anvil * Sweeper * Fighter Jet Weapon Pack 7 *Lights Out *Black Hole *Tic-Tac-Toe *Skeet *Tangential-Fire *Drill Bits *Shrapnel *Deceiver *F-Bomb *Kamikaze Weapon Pack 8 * Bee Hive * SuperBall * Carpet Bomb * Spotter * Water Balloons * Spaz * Battering Rams * Synclets * Orbitals * Saw Blade Weapon Pack 9 * Sunflower * Pinpoint * Skeleton * God Rays * Hidden Blade * Quicksand * Jammer * 3D-Bomb * Fat Stacks * Jackpot Category:Weapon Category:ShellShock Weapon Supersniper Category:Deluxe Weapon Category:Prestige Weapon Category:Retro Weapon Supersniper Supersniper Category:1